battlelosangelesfandomcom-20200215-history
Los Angeles
Before the movie: Los Angeles is a city in California where most of the events in this movie take place. According to the Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps, Los Angeles is the last remaining offensive force on the planet. And with that, the city must not be lost... Battle: Los Angeles Los Angeles was one of the first cities to be attacked on the first day. Before the battle, U.S. Marines were ordered to help evacuate civilians away from the coast to avoid casualties from the falling meteor. On the first few hours of the battle, Coast Guard and Navy ships were completely destroyed by falling meteors. Any survivors of the strike were quickly disposed of by the alien soldiers. After a few moments, alien soldiers began firing upon human civilians along the beach and made their way up shore. In the briefing room, the intelligence officer said that according to NASA, "They are not falling at terminal velocity, and that they are slowing down upon impact." The officer also showed pictures obtained by the Hubble space telescope. Each meteor showed the same geometric shape and that they are mechanical in nature. He also announced that the United States is at Threatcon DELTA. Many marines on their way to the forward operating base in Santa Monica Airport, were advised on enemy capabilities. They were able to take on tanks and eliminate many allied soldiers. Only a few minutes after contact, at least 10,000 alien soldiers landed on the shores of Los Angeles. At the same time, enemy forces have made it past many miles from shore. 2nd Lieutenant William Martinez and Staff Sergeant Michael Nantz were given orders by the battalion commander to head past Lincoln Boulevard (Where marines held a defensive position) and find any civilians and evacuate them before bombers level Santa Monica and anything past Lincoln. They were also told to rescue civilians near a police station where the LAPD were overwhelmed. The commander also gave them info that they are a ground force only with no air support... After a serious firefight, leaving some marines of the platoon dead or wounded, find their way to the police station. Echo Co. 1st Platoon also recieved some help from the 40th Infantry Division Army National Guard and Technical Sergeant Elena Santos of the 61st wing recon. They also find 5 civilians hiding at the station where they take cover and wait for an extraction chopper. On the television, reports are coming in that the aliens are executing any surviving humans and beginning to wipe out the indigenous population to start a colony. The chopper arrives, and 4 wounded marines get on only to be shot down by a passing drone. After destroying the drone, the soldiers keep moving until they are ambushed on the freeway. The group takes some heavy casualties including the casualties of 2LT Martinez, Stavrou, Mottolla, all National Guardsmen, and Mr. Rincon. Only seven soldiers still fighting... With the civilians evacuated, the marines rappel down to the ground 5km from the alien command and control center for the drones. The center is destroyed by missiles and the drones are falling all over LA. With the aliens on the retreat, all remaining forces near the Mojave desert move in to retake Los Angeles... Category:Earth